bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
What's the Story, Mourning Corey
Season 3, episode 19. This is the first part of a two-episode plot, ending with Thanks. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Merton J. Dingle *Lori Baxter *Corey Feldman *Sloan Taylor *Corey Feldman Fan *Vampire Party Guests Mentioned *Nurse Larson *Mrs. Dingle *Corey Haim *Phil Stevens Locations *Pleasantville High *The Factory *The Lair *Corey Feldman's Castle (sole appearance) Mentioned *Merton's Grandparents' Cabin *Lake Wawashone Pop Culture References *Armpit Farts *Corey Feldman *Peter Knight and Christopher Briggs (series creators, writers) *"The Lost Boys" *"License to Drive" *"Dream A Little Dream" *Corey Haim *Truth or Dare *Vanilla Ice *Planet Hollywood *Bob Barker *Ben Affleck *Jason Patrick *Keifer Sutherland *24 *Dianne Wiest Creatures *;Vampires :An undead creature with fangs that feeds on human blood. Items *Pleasantville High Yearbook *Wooden Vampire Stakes *Lori's Compact Plot Lori, Tommy, and Merton are getting ready to graduate. Merton feels underappreciated at the school, while Tommy gets senior awards for Best Hair, Best Eyes, Best Buns, and Best Sense of Humor. A figure in a Werewolf Syndicate hooded black cloak hands a copy of the yearbook to a figure with black gloves, open to the pages with Tommy and Merton on them. Tommy is talking to a girl named Sloan Taylor. She's begging him to make noise with his armpits, known as the armpit fart. Merton comes upon the scene, and, jealous, tries to make Tommy look bad. But Tommy doesn't let that happen. :Merton: "Nurse Larson wanted me to give you a message. The ointment for your rash has arrived, but the salve for your boil was held up at customs." :Tommy: (chuckles) "That's a good one, man. That's funny. Alright. Sloan Taylor, this is Merton Dingle. He was voted Best Sense of Humor. Oh...wait a second. That was me." Despite each of their efforts to make themselves look better than the other in her eyes, Sloan seems to like both of them. A girl is walking along the sidewalk when a limo pulls up. The window rolls down, revealing Corey Feldman. She's excited to see that it's him, and when he asks her to help him find a couple friends, he offers her a ride in the limo. Walking somewhere else in town, Merton is obsessing over how much he likes Sloan. Corey Feldman comes up behind him, covering his mouth, and says, "There's so many ways it could have ended. And yet, it ends like this." It turns out it was a line from the script called "Headless in Houston" that Merton sent Corey Feldman at the end of Blaim it on the Haim, and Corey wants to work with Merton. He'd says like to produce the movie. Merton says they just have to talk to his agent. Tommy and Sloan are at The Factory. Tommy is planning to ask her to the prom, when Merton shows up with Corey Feldman. Sloan is impressed. Corey starts flirting with her, and Merton takes him aside to explain he really likes her, so Corey talks him up a little to her. When Sloan leaves the table, Tommy asks Corey what he's doing in Pleasantville. He explains he's there for the screenplay but also wants to find Corey Haim. Tommy flashes back to scenes from Blame in on the Haim. Corey Feldman says he knew they might know something because Merton was named as Corey Haim's production assistant on the movie they made in Blaim it on the Haim. Feldman says no one has seen or heard from Haim since he came to Pleasantville. Tommy and Merton promise to keep an eye out for him, though they already know he's dead. The three are eating in the cafeteria. Lori says Feldman has got to be a vampire and that they need to stake him. Merton says it's a coincidence he's looking for Haim and that what he really wants is the rights to the screenplay. Tommy disagrees, having read it and believing it to be sloppy and hard to relate to. Merton says he knows a way of figuring out Corey Feldman's intentions that is foolproof. Merton's "foolproof" plan is to play Truth or Dare. Eventually, Lori asks Corey why he really came to Pleasantville. He says the truth is that Corey Haim is a vampire, and that he'd come to stake him. He explains that Corey Haim got bit on the set of "The Lost Boys". Tommy explains that they already staked Corey Haim. Corey Feldman says he's so glad he doesn't have to stake Haim that he's going to hold a celebration. The party us going pretty well. There's disco, croquet, popcorn, a pool, and a film screening. Tommy grabs them all a drink, and Lori says not to drink them because she thinks they look like blood. With her compact, she confirms that none of the guests have a reflection. Corey Feldman is not as glad as he had seemed. He's a vampire too, and he wants revenge for Corey Haim's death. Lori gives Corey a groin kick and the three make their escape. When they get back to the lair, they get a call from Corey. He's got Sloan. They go back to Feldman's castle and start staking vampires. Feldman says he'll let Sloan go if one of them gives up their life. Tommy offers at first, but Merton refuses to be shown up and offers his own life instead. Feldman makes him drop the stakes in his hands, and he steps forward for Corey to bite him, and he ends up having a stake hidden in his jacket. He stakes Corey. Tommy offers to go to Phil Stevens's party. Merton offers a trip to his grandparents' cabin on Lake Wawashone. She refuses both offers. Tommy wants to ask Sloan to the prom, but Merton begs Tommy to back off because it might make him feel like he actually did sort of fit in in high school. Tommy agrees, a little reluctantly. Sloane turned heel and is revealed to be the figure that had been dealing with the still-hooded member of the Syndicate. TO BE CONTINUED Truth or Dare Answers *'Lori:' "Two. One above my ankle, and one on my back." *'Tommy:' "I'm not trying to brag, but, thirty-seven." *'Merton:' "I don't think that's in keeping with the spirit of the game, but...Vanilla Ice." *'Corey Feldman:' "Well, I'd show it to you, but they cut it off and put it in Planet Hollywood." *'Lori:' "I'm actually doing it right now." *'Tommy:' "And then I was like, 'Wait a second, Miss Johnson, this is a bad idea.'" *'Merton:' "Bob Barker. And, to a lesser extent, Ben Affleck." Category:Lori Baxter Category:Corey Feldman Category:Corey Haim Category:Mrs. Dingle Category:Peter Knight